The Morning After
by legallyblained
Summary: After The First Time, Kurt are snuggling and talking in bed.


Their breathing was slow, deep and relaxed. They were both awake, but they kept perfectly still. Kurt let out a sigh as he nuzzled against Blaine's collarbone, his eyes still closed. Blaine still had his arm around him, tracing up Kurt's arm with his fingertips, letting them move up to his hair, gently playing with it, enjoying the smell of a thousand different products mixed with the smell of Kurt.

His eyes wandered around the room. He saw an old photo from Dalton, of him and _his_ Warblers. No Sebastian. Next to it was a picture of him and Kurt that Jeff had taken when they weren't looking. Kurt had begged him to take it down, complaining about how unflattering it was and how he hadn't been ready, but he refused. It was his favourite one of the two of them. He couldn't remember what they'd been talking about at the time but it must have been hilarious, because they were in hysterics, Kurt's eyes closed, his head flung back, his hand clinging to Blaine's shoulder as if without it he would pass out. Blaine was doubled over, grabbing at Kurt's knee. They were both in their Dalton uniforms. For a second Blaine missed the blazers, because Kurt always looked so good in his, but then he thought about last night. And how perfect it was. And if any detail had been different, which school they went to or what they had been wearing, even though he knew it wouldn't have really made a difference, it _might _have changed it. And Blaine wouldn't want that for all the Warbler memories in the world.

Blaine grinned just looking at it that picture. Although he was already grinning anyway. He kissed Kurt's head softly, and Kurt glanced up, squeezing Blaine's hand and smiling. He laid his head back down again almost immediately. He was still so sleepy and content that he couldn't even hold his head up for more than five seconds.

"Kurt?"

"Mmm?"

"Don't laugh at me, OK?"

"Why would I?"

"I just… It's about this morning. Today."

"Listen, Blaine, I want to, but do you mind if we just stay like this for now? It's so nice, and I'm still too ti-"

"Oh, no, no. Well not _no_, but that's not it. It's just… Do you know what day it is?" Kurt closed his eyes again, smiling.

"Um, Wednesday?" He managed to sound oblivious as he buried his face in Blaine's chest to stop himself from giving anything away.

"No, Kurt, the date. You know, a number and then a month, it's how we figure out what part of the year-"

"Fine, it's the… Ninth? Yeah, I think it's the ninth of November. Wait, of course it is, opening night was the eighth, so-"

"Kurt. Don't you remember what happened on this day a year ago?" Blaine sounded a little hurt. "I thought you would, I mean, not that it really matters, but, I-" Kurt couldn't keep it up. It was too late to play it casual, and he couldn't bear the crack in Blaine's voice. It nearly broke his heart. He propped himself up on his elbow, so that he was looking right at Blaine, and cut him off with a kiss. It was gentle and slow, and it instantly made Blaine feel better.

"Blaine, I know. I know exactly where I was, and what I was wearing, and the look on your face that made me feel instantly safe in a school where I didn't know anyone. I remember when a boy held my hand for the first time, and sang and made me feel like I was the only person in the room, and taught me that I didn't have to take any more crap for being who I was. And I remember how he gave me some kind of hope that maybe things could get better. And more than all of that, I remember how much I wanted to kiss you, even on that first day. And how much I still want to kiss you now. And how I woke up last night in the middle of a bad dream, and I wasn't sure where I was until I felt your arms around me, and then I knew. I was home. I knew whatever was in the dream couldn't hurt me because I was with you." Blaine's mouth was open in surprise, and a tear was rolling down his cheek. He didn't say a word. "Blaine. Happy anniversary. I wouldn't have wanted to spend the last year with anybody else."


End file.
